Her Eyes
by dreammcatcher
Summary: She was innocent when she was found. He corrupted her innocence. But what will happen when she meets the one man who will turn her life completely upside down? [Semi-Dark fic] M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, :(**

* * *

Her eyes, filled with childhood innocence, glared at the man that stood in front of her. He knew that the end was coming but not knowing how or by whom. But he stared at the girl, she couldn't have been more than 8 yet here she stood, dressed in a blush pink dress that came down to her knees. Covered in blood was the sword that she held in her tiny hand. It looked much too big to carry for such a little girl. Her hair was as pink as cotton candy and her skin fairer than women three times her age. The girl's eyes were a color of an emerald, deep and tantalizing, as if she were staring into your soul. Her rosy lips perked up in a slight smirk before she spoke.

"Mister, you know that I am the one who has come to claim your heart." She sounded so young and her voice as smooth as the silk dress that she wore. He never noticed it before, but it was completely drenched in blood. His eyes narrowed as he spoke to the girl.

"Young child, how old are you?" she glared at him before giggling out her answer.

"I am 7-years-old. But you should know that…Daddy." She took a step closer inside his office. He tightened his grip onto the chair that he was sitting in.

"H-how did you get through all my guards?" he said

She giggled "I cut off their heads silly" His eyes widened at her words.

"Wh-what did you say?" His hand glided down to the draw that was next to his right leg to grab a gun but before he could get the drawer open she was right beside him.

"Planning on threatening your innocent little girl? That's not very nice manners daddy."

"You are no innocent! You are a devils child!" She smirked at his comment and soon she swiftly moved her blade along the man's neck slicing through it as if he were made of butter.

"You don't know what I am…" The girl, no older than 8 stood in front of the man's twitching body until he finally stopped moving. Her life was filled with so much dark and hate.

* * *

Before Sakura was born her mother was with a man, a very, very mean man. He didn't love her at all, nor did she. Her father had arranged a marriage to the man many years ago when she was around the same age as Sakura. Not long after they married she found out she was pregnant with the true love of her lives baby. Her husband wouldn't have it and soon beat it out of his newly wedded wife. She was so devastated that she wouldn't leave her room for over a week. The only way she even got out was for food and when she snuck out during the middle of the night to see her love.

As the woman reached her loves home for the last time she discovered a scene so gruesome that she feel to her knees crying a river as long as the Nile. Everyone in her lovers' home had been slaughtered by her husband. Devastated she took off back to where she has such fear. The woman approached the house; blood covering her attire due to her giving her love a last farewell kiss, her husband awaited her in their room.

"I see you've finally returned…" She turned to him in shock, looked over at the clock that shown 2:56 a.m.

"I-I didn't think you'd still be awake. I went for a walk." Her voice shook as she reached the end of their bed.

"I don't like to be lied to Mezuki…" he stood up and made his way to his wife. "Now…since you now don't want to bare my children intentionally, I guess I must do it by force.

Her eyes widened at his words. "No! Please don't…You've already taken Tenshi out of my life…Please don't make me do this…" her words were stopped when his lips were placed to her…

After that night she had resented ever endangering her love. She was now pregnant with a child she didn't even want and that caused her to be in a deep depression. She was pregnant with a child due to rape. Never had she ever imaged a fate worse than this.

Months had passed and she had a child whose beauty astounded everyone who had seen her, yet still her mother didn't want anything to do with the baby. Many nights she ignored the baby, neglected the child leaving her unattended and making the maids take care of Sakura. The father didn't want anything to do with her either since the child was born a girl and not a son that he oh so wished for.

Years had passed and the daughter grew even more beautiful. Her skin never seemed to have a mark no did it seem to have any imperfections. Her hair pink and long as her mothers' had shown in any light, but the young girls green eyes seemed to captivate everyone. Never had someone seen eyes that so resembled an emerald. They were hypnotizing.

It wasn't until the girls sixth birthday did she finally try to speak to her mother. "Mama…why don't you love me?" the mother looked down at her child.

Her eyes filled with resent towards that young one that stood in front of her. "My child, how could I ever love something I never wanted?" her voice was as cold as an ice box. The child stumbled back as if about to run before she was stopped by her father.

"Mezuki…It is time." His voice was smooth but with a very slight tint of anger. He had pulled his wife by the arm and led her into a large dull room. The young child crept in to see what her father had meant. Two men were standing in the room waiting for her. One of the large men came to her right side before the other had reached her left. Once they were where they were supposed to be they grabbed her arms and held her up. Murine shrieked in pain. They were pulling on to her arms, almost pulling them completely out of the socket.

"You are a waste of life. You couldn't bare me a son you worthless wench." The man whom was supposed to share his life with the woman lifted a very large katana up in the air. "You were a whore in life and you shall die a whore's death!" as soon as the last of his words left his lips that blade came across the woman's neck. The head rolled to the door were the young girl stood. Tears were secreting from her eyes, the woman who resented her and didn't love her, was now lying lifeless on the ground in front of her.

The girl's father looked to the door to see Sakura standing there crying. "You will be a whore just like her. Be warned that you're death will come to the hands of a blade just like your filthy mother." His eyes glared at her with much hate in his eyes, so the little girl ran. She ran and she ran as far as her little legs would take her.

* * *

6-years-old, out in the snowy woods, it was dark and she knew that her father would find her sooner or later. So she ran some more until she found a place completely pitch dark that even her glowing eyes weren't visible. She slumped against what she thought may be a tree branch and cried more than she ever has. Her beautiful bubble gum hair was being pulled and tangled by the leaves and the bark of the tree. She was only six, she thought. How can something so bad happen to a six year old?

Suddenly, she felt as if she weren't alone anymore. She could feel someone's presence around her. Scared, she tried to get up and run before running into the abdomen of her savior. She looked up as the tall slender man glanced down at the frightened little girl.

"What is someone as young as you doing out here so late?" his voice was almost a hiss. At first it frightened Sakura, but soon she realized if he were really bad he would've hurt her already.

"M-my mommy, sh-she was killed by m-my daddy." She tried to cover up her sobs but the man knew exactly what she was doing.

"Who may I ask is your father little girl?" He then crouched down to see her face, 'her eyes…' he thought. 'They are mesmerizing. I wonder if she is her daughter…'

"I-I'm Sakura Haruno." The man stiffened at the name. 'Haruno…'

"Do you love your father?" The girl's eyes had then stopped streaming her tears.

"No. He killed my mommy…and said I'd die the same way she died…my mommy didn't love me…no one can love me." The man then stood up.

"My child, come with me. I can protect you. I can make you stronger. I can help you get revenge on this man."

"Y-you can help me do that?" he smiled at her words. Finally his dream would come to life.

"Yes my child, I can make you stronger than any man. And I can love you were your parents didn't." Her smile grew wide and you could see her age then.

"Thank you, oh thank you!" The man picked up the child and started to make his way through the woods. "What is your name mister?

He looked down at his new child. "Call me papa."

"Papa…" Her words were a whisper.

This would be the beginning of her end. She would soon be used to be a killer. Someone so innocent should never have been exposed to that kind of violence.

But the child was a prodigy.

She grew up to be the most amazing killer, swift, agile, loyal. And as she grew so did her beauty. Soon at the age of 16, she was used to seduce many high ranked men. Her beauty captivated so many enemies of her 'Papa'. But did they not know that the eyes of the young, beautiful girl would be their deaths.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm at another story yet I can't seem to stick to just one. Oh well, At least I have 3-4 prewritten chapters for this story. More than likely gunna change the name in the end but her eyes are significant. So fair warning. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I got bored so here's another chapter. haha**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not me, except the story plot. ALL MIIIIIINE. lol**

* * *

Years had gone by and she had blossomed into a very beautiful 19-year-old. Sakura by then became one of the top assassins for her papa since she was 6. She was trained in many martial arts and then some. The skills she required had her traveling all over the world learning from masters. She had always wondered if they knew what she would be using her knowledge for.

Over 200 people she had killed in the past 13 years. So much violence she had seen and had been associated with, but still she didn't care. She was born to kill, or so her papa thought. Sakura learned quicker than anyone he had ever seen. A girl so young as 6 could kill anything all by herself and for the next years until she turned 19 that's all she would be doing along with her 'Papa' schooling her so she'd be brilliant along with powerful. But now she was going to go off to college an hour away from where she was kept for those long years. She had wanted to be a normal girl for a time even though she still had to continue killing.

It was her first day at school and she didn't know what to expect. Walking through the doors it was absolutely lovely. A top rated school and she got into it with only the knowledge her Papa taught her. Her heart fluttered and the butterflies in her stomach would never stop. 'Finally…' she thought as she found her first class that was on her list, Chemistry. She was always good with science. She loved chemicals and discovering ways to kill people with them. It was true; she was a bit of a sadist. She had walked into her class room, but before she took more than three steps inside before…

"Ouch!" she stumbled backwards falling onto her butt; she looked up to see the most gorgeous being she's ever set eyes on glaring down at her. 'I guess that he is what I ran into…felt more like a random wall…'

"Watch where you are walking pinky" his words sounded so harsh. 'Wait, pinky? That ass is referring to my hair! Ugh, I really need to dye it…' She stood up and dusted off her behind and picked up her dropped books.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm new and didn't-," She was saying before being rudely interrupted.

"Save it, I don't care." He started to slide past her before she got up and yelled.

"You don't have to be so rude! I mean the least you could've done was helped me up asshole!" At that he turned around and got up close to the young girl.

"What was that, that you called me?" He got up in her face now becoming dazed into her eyes. 'Damn. She has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen.' He shook the thought out of his head so he could focus on her and what she was trying to say.

"An asshole! Normally when a guy knocks over a lady he helps her up and apologizes, but you sir are a total ass for that." Her face was stern, obviously she was serious. But he just stood there, crossed his arms and smirked.

"Hn. You're cute when you're angry pinky. I want to apologize." His words stunned her. 'What did he just say to me?' she mentally shook her head.

"Would you stop calling me that?!" She never really raised her voice. But he made her so infuriated that she couldn't help it.

"No." His bluntness definitely surprised her. Never had someone ever spoken to her like that. She'd usually just cut their heads off.

"And why not?" He was really starting to piss her off.

"Because I like it." He smirked and started on walking again.

"Hey I'm not done talking to you!" he turned around to see the angry girl and just kept smirking before replying.

"The names Sasuke Uchiha. You best remember that next time we meet pinky." He turned slowly to continue walking.

'Ugh! He makes me so mad! How can someone as gorgeous as he be such an asshole?' she thought to herself. She soon got over the encounter and walked into her Chem class. They were learning about balancing chemical equations. 'Easy' she thought finishing up all the work that the teacher had just given her new student. 'Why did I even take this class if I know everything? Oh right, every other science was already taken. Damn it'

The class had ended after it long 2 hours and Sakura started to pack up and leave. 'This was way too long for my liking.' She was heading out the door before…

'Ow!' She looked up to see what she had run into this time and when she saw what it was her jaw dropped.

"Well Pinky, we really must stop running into each other like this." He glared at her with his mesmerizing smirk. 'Gah he is beautiful.' Shaking the thought of her head, she looked up at him and frowned and decided just to walk past him. Quite a few people saw their little encounter and stared. Out of the corner of her eye she could see all the glares she got from everyone, but she didn't care, she could kill off them in seconds. All of them. It'd be like slicing butter, but she put that thought off as she walked to the doors.

"Hey you!" She heard a voice call for her, but before she could fully turn around to see where the voice had come from impact from a fist had come and hit her in the face. Never had she ever been hit like that before. And she would be sure that, that was the last time. But soon her butt came in contact with the ground once again, but this time much harder than the first time.

"What the fuck!" she yelled at the girl that stood before her. The girl had long red hair. Looked like a bad dye job. Nothing like her, her eyes were a darker red, probably contacts. She stood maybe no taller than 5'8 where Sakura stood at a short 5'3. She glared at the girl who had struck her with deadly eyes. She could feel her blood starting to boil but the girl spoke and confused her greatly.

"You stay away from my Sasuke-kun. He would never be interested in a slut like you. So just. Stay. Away." The girl turned on her heel and walked away towards the young man who looked shocked and kind of annoyed with the girl's action. 'Did that really just happen?' Sakura thought. She stood up and brushed off her skirt and went on to what she was doing before being struck by that strange girl.

'Hm, her hit didn't hurt but it seems to have bruise.' She thought sitting in her car looking at her reflection scanning over the mark by that girl. 'Hmph, I just need to keep my cool before I do something stupid.' She buckled her seat and started to head back home. Today seemed to be very eventful, but damn she had a lot of homework. 'Ugh, first day and I already have too much Chemistry homework' she thought as she drove down her one way road to her home. 'I hope Papa can help me'

Her Papa was really smart for someone who didn't go to college. He believed in self-teaching. Maybe the reason why he made Sakura be in homeschooling for so many years. No, that definitely wasn't the reason. He kept her from the world; he didn't want anyone coming close to her or take his precious prodigy away from him. Her talents would've definitely drawn attention to people and they would've found out about their life and what she does, and he definitely wasn't going to have that.

* * *

When she had pulled into the long looking road that lead to her house she had felt some strange feeling as if something was wrong. She pulled up and found there were no cars to be seen. Not even her Papa's. This felt very suspicious. And she didn't do well with suspicious. Her eyes wandered around the area trying to notice anything out of the ordinary, but she was without luck. She had pulled into their drive way and begun to exit the car before hearing a cracking noise coming from inside. Now that definitely got her attention.

She ran inside swiftly and very agile. She got through the door and everything was pitch black. Something was definitely wrong here. "Papa?" she got no reply. She wandered aimlessly through the large living room until she reached the long winding stairway that lead upstairs. She walked up the stairwell trying to not step were there'd be any squeaking from the old wooden planks she was stepping on. With that she had great luck, thankfully she was very light and moved like a feather in the wind.

Upon reaching the top she had heard whispers coming from the very last room in the hall. The room she was told was forbidden to enter. The door was open so there must've been someone in there. Sakura walked her way to the illuminated door way and until she was a couple inches away from the door. She heard voiced conversing with each other, so she stopped to listen.

"What must we do with her? She has become of that age where we can't control her anymore. She WILL get out of control and when that happens we MUST take her out." She heard some man hiss.

"I know, but she will know something is wrong when we start to act the least bit suspicious. She most certainly isn't stupid. She is a damn assassin for kami's sake. She is the best I've ever encountered. We wouldn't be able to stand a chance against her if she came up against us." Her Papa's voice saying what he just said made her heart drop. Her papa… The man who rescued her as a young child… The man who had taught her everything she knew and helped her get the revenge that she seeked so desperately. He was turning against her.

Before they could hear her she spun on her heel and ran off until she reached the back door. 'Maybe I should act like nothing is wrong. Maybe I should play them like they think they'll play me.' She decided on a plan and wanted to see how long she could play it out. She stepped one step closer to the door and opened the door and slammed it shut, trying to catch the men's attention up stairs. "I'm home Papa!" she heard some scurries from the room that the two men were in and soon enough saw only one.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't expect you home so soon." The man stood before her looking a little out of breath. He stood in front of the young girl and looked at her cheek where she had been struck earlier that day. "Someone hit you?" shock came from his voice. She raised her hand to her cheek and remembered what had happened.

"I didn't expect anything to happen. But it won't happen again Papa." She slid past him before he grabbed her arm. She turned quickly gripping onto his arm stopping as he had hold of her. "I told you, It WON'T happen again." You could see the anger flame appear in her eyes and he let go of his child. "I'm going to my room. I'll be going out later so don't wait up for me tonight." She had said as she turned her head just to speak the words to him. He looked angry, but she didn't care. She was stronger than he'd ever been.

* * *

She reached her door which was down near what you'd believe was a basement, but really was a hidden cave that she had made to hide from any one from the outside world. It was also room for her to practice slaying. One wall was full of weapons. Swords hung from her wall, some were longer than others, some were sharper, and some were much thicker than others. In all she had about 26 different swords. She had long dresser to the opposite wall, kept much of her cloths and in one drawer held all her daggers. She really had an eye for sharp weapons.

Sakura never wanted to use guns; they were not as accurate as swords. She grew to want to be a swordsman after watching a Japanese movie with a man who was as swift as the wind. His moves were beautiful and the cuts he had made were as even as you could get. The first time she used one was when Papa took her to train in a very small town outside of where her home originally was. It was used on a man that had stolen from her papa many years before she was born. Oh, she remembered that night perfectly. She had just learned how to sneak in and out without being caught. She had snuck quietly into the man's house, he was still awake...

* * *

The light in his bedroom was bright enough to be seen for many yards away. Sakura crept through him home without a sound. She really was good for a 6-year-old. The girl made her way to the illuminated room. The man seemed to be sleeping, though she kept her guard up at all times. That's what papa would always tell her. The door was very creaky as she stepped into the room, her steps were almost like feathers hitting the floor; she was so weightless.

Suddenly as she approached the man, his eyes flickered open. She attempted to hide her surprise and the fact that she was scared, but being the age that she was, she couldn't. Sakura jumped back and her breathing started to quicken along with her heart. The man smirked at her as if he knew something that she didn't.

"My, my, what have we got here? What are you doing here young child?" his voice so calm, almost as if he didn't honestly know. Word had gotten around about a young girl killing grown men, but everyone suspected it being a woman in her mid-20's to late 30's. Someone of the seductive kind, not a little girl who was more than likely more talented that a woman in her mid-20's to late 30's. Sakura made her way closer to the man, sword in her right hand letting it be visible to the man her intentions.

"I've come for your heart." Her voice being so young was high and almost joyful.

"Oh child, you are much too young for that." He smiled a wicked smile. She definitely wasn't talking about what he was thinking she was. "Now tell me, why have you come to me?" He really didn't believe this young girl.

She stepped closer, the light now making her beautiful blue eyes glisten. "I already told you, I want your heart." Her voice sounded strange. As if, she was truly having blood lust. The man just continued to look at her with amusement on his face.

"Come here, come take a sit on my lap and let me take a good look at you." He truly was fascinated with Sakura. But she declined his offer. "Oh c'mon now." She took more steps until she was a couple of feet away. She held up her sword, the edge touching his chest.

"I told you. I. Just. Want. Your. Heart." Her eyes glowing soon completely filled with bloodlust. As she thrusted in her sword into the man's skin she dug it around, carving a heart then yanking his out. "I told you to give me your heart. But you didn't cooperate. So I had to take it out myself." The young girl started to back away holding the bloody heart in hand. Lying lifeless in his chair, Sakura looked back at the body and a single tear rolled down her face. Her first kill was more painful that she thought it would be. Never would she ever think that she could take a life.

"You did well my child. I'm very much proud of you." Her papa said as he approached her and took the heart into an old bag to hide it. "We must leave now before somebody comes and discovers everything." He looked down on his newly murdering daughter and discovered her tears she tried to hide so well. "Oh come now, don't be sad my young one. The man, thissss thing, was evil and wanted to do bad things to you the moment he saw you." His words became more like a hiss. Very evil toned and they began to frighten the girl.

"Wh-what di-did he wa-want with m-me?" her eyes widened with even more fear. His words struck more than his tone.

"Don't worry about it anymore my child. It doesn't matter anymore. He was a thorn in my side for many years, but now you mustn't worry. He is gone, and you did very well. These men that you will be ordered to kill will be harder to take down." His look softened on her. "But I have much faith in you. I know you can do it."

The memory of the night still haunts Sakura to her very core. She finished up in her room and decided it was time for her to take a rest before her later class in the day. A thought that she put off to the side decided to resurrect. It was of dark hair and dark eyes. The boy earlier today. Sasuke as he said. I'll definitely not forget that. The blonde haired girl that had attacked her earlier that morning was glaring at her.

* * *

**(:** **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: DNON**

* * *

Sakura woke up 2 hours later and realized that her class was in 30 minutes. 'Shit!' she thought to herself. She threw on a jacket very quickly and ran to her car. It took an hour to get to class and she had only missed 45 minutes of the hour and half long class. It was English, so of course she didn't miss much. She looked around for a spot to sit when her eyes met him. 'Oh no…' she thought to herself as her eyes were set upon the man she had run into earlier that day.

"Well hello there miss! Who might you be?" The teacher seemed really sweet, someone who would be linnet on me. Most people were of course unless they didn't want to live.

"Oh, uhm I've very sorry I'm late. I'm Sakura Ha…" she stopped herself from telling her real name, she was never allowed to do that. "I'm Sakura Hayono." A dark tint of pink was surfacing on her cheeks as the awkward feeling took over her whole body. Everyone was watching her. Especially Sasuke.

"Alright dear, well you may go take a seat." Everyone stared her down as she took a seat in the very back. When most of the class was facing the front and listening to the teacher Sakura couldn't help but hear some whispering, so she turned her head in that direction. Unfortunately the sight she saw was definitely not pleasant. The flaming redhead that had attacked her earlier that morning was glaring right at her. She turned to one of her bitchy looking friends and started to whisper more, more than likely about how Sasuke was glaring at her earlier. Trying not to care Sakura turned away and started to pay attention to the teacher who was lecturing at the front of the class.

* * *

The class seemed to take forever to end; literally it was a two hour long class. Who wants to listen to English for TWO HOURS? No one that's who. She stood up and gathered all her things but before she could fully turn to leave the class yet again she crashed into something very hard.

"Ow!" She screamed then slowly looked up at the figure that stood in front of her. 'Damn it, why him again…'

"We really need to stop meeting like this." He smirked, what an arrogant jerk.

She stared at him for a second then saw the girl standing a couple of meters behind him glaring at her. So she without any thought sped off to her next class.

Before she could get fully passed him a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. Sakura became alert then. As she turned to see who had taken her arm a fist once again was coming to her face, but being as swift as Sakura was, she gripped the fist and raised her eyebrow to the holder of the fist.

"You really want to try and hit me again?" Sakura spoke coolly at the redheaded girl in front of her.

"You bitch! Let me go!" Her screeches got the attention of many people in the hallway, Sasuke definitely being one of them. But he stood ways back just barely able to see the two girls going at it.

"C'mon Karin, that girl is starting to scare me." One of the girl's friends spoke. Karin tried to pull her fist back but the grip Sakura had on it wouldn't budge.

"Let go damn it!" Karin was starting to throw a fit, this just made Sakura smirk with pleasure. 'This girl really believes I'll let her get away with trying to attack me again twice in one day? Oh she's funny.'

"I do recall earlier today you punching me in the face. I do believe in 'an eye for an eye'" Karin's eyes widened at her statement and noticed they pink haired woman was now lifting her fist to her.

"Hm…you're not worth it." The hand gripping Karin's fist soon pushed her back making her land on her butt just like she did Sakura earlier that morning. She turned to start walking away, but while her back was to her she spoke again, "But if you ever try to hit me in ANY way…I won't hesitate to kill you…" her voice spewed like venom. Everyone stared at her with such disbelief. Did she really just stand up to Karin? The meanest girl in college and more than likely all of Konoha? Yes she did.

Sakura started to walk away from the scene and didn't realize that someone was now very interested in her and was following her to her next class.

"Pinky! Hold on!" The voice she was soooo not expecting had caught up with her.

"Would you please stop calling me that? I hate my hair as is and yet you keep reminding me of it." Sakura didn't even have to turn her head to Sasuke as she spoke to him.

"No." He looked down on her and smirked. At that remark she abruptly stopped and she took one step ahead of her before following her motion. "Sorry, but if you don't like your hair why did you dye it that gaudy pink?" people around them that heard his question giggled, but in turn received a glare from Sakura.

"I didn't dye it. It's natural." She took one step to her right and walked around the man in front of her and headed to her Medicine class.

Sasuke being the stubborn ass that he is chased after her.

"If you are going to bombard me with questions just get it over with now so you can leave me alone." Sakura finally stopped and turned to him, making eye contact for the first time since they bumped into each other while leaving English.

"Well first question is, why should I leave you alone?" Sasuke crossed his arms and stared down at her beautiful green eyes. They seemed to shimmer in any lighting. He honestly could stare at them for hours, but given that she had class he would take the few minutes he had right now and be grateful.

"Because you're annoying, and because I don't like to be bothered when I'm so intent on learning. And you sir are keeping me from my med class."

He let an eyebrow rise. "Medicine? Now why would such a little girl take such a tough class? Shouldn't you be studying something like fashion?" His stereotyping girls, especially her made her eye twitch with anger. Like honestly who the hell did this asshole think he was?

"Because I like science and I want to be a doctor. Now if you'd ask questions that won't piss me off that'd be great." She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot showing her impatience.

He definitely took notice in this. "Where are you from?"

"I don't know, next question."

"You don't know where you came from?"

"No, I left young and never went back."

"Will you go on a date with me then so we could talk more?" Was it just her or did his smirk get get even more arrogant?

"I'm going to have to pass." With that she took a step passed him like she did just a while ago and stormed off to her class.

* * *

An hour and a half passed and Sakura was exhausted from her classes. Who knew on your first day you could learn so much. She never did of course being that she never went to an actual school and only learned what her Papa would teach her.

Sakura started heading to her car as she noticed the time being a quarter passed five. 'Shit…papa better not be mad…' and with that thought her phone rang.

"Hello?" She knew who it was, there was only one person who had her number, Papa.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry about earlier today. But I have a mission for you…" She knew what that meant. She had to seduce and kill. But of course she would comply. How could she not? Killing was now the biggest part of her lifestyle.

"What is it?"

* * *

**A/N well that was the rest of my already prewritten story. Might take a while to update next because I gotta focus on three different stories now. Damn. But until next time! Enjoy and don't forget if you can review (:**


End file.
